food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimchi
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Ddeokbokki |pairs2 = |paired1 = Ddeokbokki |paired2 = |fa1 = Warrior Spirit |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Gold Cake |food type = Dish |birthplace = Korea |birth year = Before 200 BC |cn name = 韩式泡菜 |personality = Steadfast |height = 166cm |likes1 = Ddeokbokki |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kayano Ai |cvcn = Er Jiao (二娇) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = No matter the era, we all need to use our own methods, and work hard to survive! |bio = Ddeokbokki's older sister, a traveling artist that loves and excels at dancing. Because she's seen it all in her wanderings across the world, underneath her serene and dignified exterior, she has a gloomy, yet resolute heart. She really cares for Ddeokbokki and supports her in everything she does, but Kimchi also won't hesitate to scold her when she gets up to no good. |food introduction = A crisp texture that conveys sweetness and a hint of spice, stimulating the appetite—it could only be Kimchi! Loved from historical times up through the present, it's safe to say that Kimchi's flavor has long since carved out a place in people's hearts and palates. |acquire = * Summoning |events = * Savory Feast * Appetizer |power = 1317 |atk = 54 |def = 11 |hp = 371 |crit = 908 |critdmg = 399 |atkspd = 557 |normaltitle = Throbbing Drum |normal = Kimchi closes her eyes, casting a shield on all allies, which can absorb 5 damage for 3 seconds. Also raising all allies' ATK by 1 for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Butterfly Lure |energy = Kimchi raises up her drum, causing enemy groups to self-inflict 40% damage plus an additional 200 damage, while at the same time silencing all enemy units for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Butterfly Lure |link = Kimchi raises up her drum, causing enemy groups to self-inflict 60% damage plus an additional 240 damage, while at the same time silencing all enemy units for 5 seconds. |pair = Ddeokbokki |name = |contract = What age is this? And why have you summoned me hence? |login = Master Attendant... do you want me to dance for you? |arena = This place feels just right for dancing... |skill = Is it you, my incredible sister!? |ascend = ...Is this what you were hoping for? |fatigue = Let me relax for a bit... |recovering = I feel like... I've just had a long dream. |attack = No worries. This time... it's a sure thing... |ko = I'm getting... a feeling of deja vu... |notice = When it comes to cooking, time is of the essence. Master would be wise to heed this principle. |idle1 = I... will absolutely never forgive anyone who wants to harm my little sister. |idle2 = I don't know why, but when I'm lost in dance, this world seems to change too. |idle3 = My sister always seems so cheery, but actually... surprisingly, she's a "cry baby"... |interaction1 = I know... my kid sister is always hanging around me like she does. But, even though she may ruffle your feathers from time to time, please Master, don't be cross with her. |interaction2 = Since way back, my sister and I have been together, as inseparable as our song and dance... It's the only way we've ever learned to spend our days peacefully. |interaction3 = Some people say... Heaven and Earth are eternal for their immutability. So if I never grow up... won't I be immortal too? |pledge = Are you... asking me? They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and yours are always so sparkling bright. I like them. |intimacy1 = Should I just stay here from now on? Before meeting you, that kind of thing never crossed my mind. |intimacy2 = I've always cherished this place, but never thought I'd return, much less together with you. |intimacy3 = Truly incredible. The more I get to know you, the more I want to be by your side. |victory = Absolutely no regrets from here on out. |defeat = It's nothing... anyway, it can't be fixed now... |feeding = Is this... for me? Thank you... }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}